STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Ele primeiramente se encantou com o aroma de seu sangue e depois pelo seu sensual corpo. Em um jogo de sedução frio e calculista, mas ele quer também o seu sangue, será ele capaz de sorver todo ou a deixaria compartilhar da eternidade com ele?


*****STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART*****

.

**Título:** Straight Through My Heart (Direto em meu coração)

**Autor:**Sophie Queen

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens:**Edward vampiro / Bella humana

**Gênero:**Romance/Mistério

**Classificação:**ONE-SHOT

**Sinopse:**Ele primeiramente se encantou com o aroma de seu sangue e depois pelo seu sensual corpo. Em um jogo de sedução frio e calculista ele a tem da maneira mais luxuriante que existe, mas ele quer também o seu sangue, será ele capaz de sorver todo ou a deixaria compartilhar da eternidade com ele?

.

Sempre tentei ao máximo levar a minha imortalidade de uma maneira humana e hoje eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa, até que um aroma, um perfume, um sangue me chamou a atenção, ele me atraia, ele me chamava, ele _cantava_ para mim, e eu iria ter, custe o que custar.

Comecei a andar desesperadamente procurando aquele sabor incrível e finalmente percebi que estava próximo, extremamente próximo, foi então durante o reflexo das luzes da boate que eu vi a encarnação da deusa da luxúria, do sexo, o meu _inferno_ particular, pois além de ter o sangue com o aroma mais agradável, seu corpo, era moldado milimetricamente por um vestido extremamente justo, curto e vermelho – a cor do sangue, da paixão, da luxúria -, sua pele era tão branca quanto a minha, seu quadril arrebitado se movia sincronizadamente com a batida da música, eu deseja ver seu rosto, e praticamente ouvindo meus pensamentos ela se virou, e finalmente pude ver o meu _troféu_.

Suas coxas eram torneadas, um convite para apertá-las, sua barriga reta e lisa, era o deleite para se acariciar, seus seios não eram grandes, mas do tamanho certo para as minhas mãos frias, seu pescoço alvo onde sua circulação sanguínea corria me chamava não só para verter todo o seu sangue, mas para beijá-lo incansavelmente. Seu queixo era fino e suave, sua boca chamava os meus lábios mortos e frios, os lábios eram espetaculares, o tom natural fazia a minha mente fervilhar. Aquele lábio inferior um pouco mais cheio que superior, era um defeito imperceptível, somente eu, com meus olhos ferinos conseguia notar.

Seu nariz arrebitado, e pequeno era marcado por um pequeno ponto brilhante – _piercing_ -, seus cabelos que caiam sobre seus ombros até a sua cintura eram de uma cor sedutoramente estranha, um tom diferente de castanho avermelhado, e exala morangos. Mas o que me deixou completamente enlouquecido – além do aroma de seu sangue -, foram seus olhos, ele eram grandes, e extremamente marcados por uma maquiagem preta, eram de um castanho que lembrava a cor de chocolate, eu poderia mergulhar naquele mar de chocolate e me perder neles para o resto da minha existência.

_Que humana era aquela? E por que me fascinava tanto?_Em meio as minhas divagações – que duraram apenas um segundo -, soube quem era aquela mulher, ela era o meu demônio pessoal, ou o meu anjo da guarda, ou seja, lá o que tiver _vampiros_, e eu a teria de duas maneiras hoje, primeiro o seu corpo sob o meu, e depois o seu sangue em meus lábios.

A música que tocava, foi substituída por uma mais lenta, o que a fez relaxar também sinalizando algo para duas amigas que estavam próximas, e em segundos ela se embrenhou no meio da multidão rumo ao desconhecido.

Mas aquele perfume eu conseguiria segui-lo em qualquer lugar e assim notei que ela caminhava em direção ao bar. Não me importando em seguir a velocidade humana, cheguei ao bar antes dela, e pedi ao barman que me preparasse um drink, _amassa vampiro_¹, sugestivo, talvez, não me importo, a única coisa que me importo hoje é tê-la aos meus braços.

Finalmente ela chegou ao balcão, o barman que estava preparando a bebida que eu havia escolhido para ela, pediu um momento, e pacientemente ela esperou, e quando finalmente o líquido vermelho ralo, se comparado ao sangue, foi colocado em um copo e depois na sua frente ela sobressaltou.

- Mas o que é isso? – sua voz mesmo surpresa e irritada era sedutora. Era meio rouca e incrivelmente profunda.

- Pagaram para a senhorita. – respondeu o barman envergonhado.

- _Quem_? – ela perguntou ferina, mesmo estando nervosa e provavelmente irritada ela mexia com os meus instintos mais primitivos, os mais sexuais.

- Ele. – o barman apontou para mim, e fingindo que não ouvia a conversa – por causa da nossa distância, voltei a saborear o meu chá de cevada maltada, cevada não maltada e milho, ou como os humanos chamam, uísque. Notei seu coração acelerar, sua respiração ficar entrecortada, e seu suspiro de _concordância_.

Essa era a vantagem de ser vampiro, a sua vítima se encanta com o que vê, seja a beleza sobrenatural da nossa pele, seja o aroma adocicado que exalamos, seja o som da nossa voz, tudo em meu corpo fora meticulosamente preparado para atrair a minha presa, como se isso fosse necessário para _mim_.

Logo seus saltos quinze centímetros, arranharam o assoalho da casa noturna em minha direção, ainda sem levantar meus olhos notei que ela se movia sedutoramente, praticamente uma leoa para dar o bote no cervo mais forte de um rebanho, mal sabe ela que nessa história eu sou o leão e ela um indefeso cordeiro.

Senti sua respiração próxima ao meu pescoço, o cheiro de seu sangue e o de seu hálito próximo a mim, fez meus músculos se contraírem de desejo, então sua pequena e quente mão tocou o meu ombro que estava coberto com o casaco de couro preto.

- Moço, - ela hesitou. – você me pagou... Er... Uma bebida? – ela perguntou timidamente, me virei lentamente para encará-la nos olhos, e quando ela viu os meus olhos - que escondiam sua tonalidade avermelhada por um par de lentes verdes -, ela arfou, eu sabia que utilizar a mesma cor de lente dos meus olhos quando eram humanos, as deixavam loucas.

- Depende, - comecei sensualmente. – você me diria seu nome de eu confirmasse? – ela piscou algumas vezes aturdida pelo meu hálito, ela estava _deslumbrada_, por mim.

- Ah... Er... Hum... – ela tentava começar a frase. – É... Sim... Meu nome é Bella, e o seu? – ela perguntou hesitante.

Bella, nome adequado para uma mulher tão... Tão... _Bela_. Tão sedutora... Tão única.

_Bella cara mia_.²

- Edward Cullen, e sim eu fui abusado o suficiente em te pagar essa bebida. – disse fitando seus lábios vermelhos por conta da bebida, à mão que segurava o copo tremeu por um átimo.

- Er... E... – ela gaguejou novamente. – obrigada pela bebida, _Edward_.

Quando seus lábios sedutores e sua voz sensual pronunciaram meu nome, senti em todo o meu corpo um arrepio inexplicável, muito parecido com o ápice durante o sexo, essa mulher mexia tanto comigo que eu já me via _dentro_ dela.

- Bella... – a chamei. – Me acompanha nessa bebida? – disse levantando o meu copo com uísque e indicando com a cabeça o seu drink, então um sorriso maravilhoso, com dentes perfeitamente brancos irradiou seu rosto, se eu tivesse ainda um coração ele teria falhado uma batida, mas como eu não tinha, a sensação limitou-se ao meu corpo que se contraiu ainda mais.

- Claro. – ela pronunciou alegre.

_Fácil_. Sedutoramente fácil e irresistivelmente deliciosa. Ela sem perceber estava se doando em uma bandeja de prata, quer dizer, melhor, em lençóis de seda negra do meu quarto, por que eu a teria na minha cama.

Bebemos um, dois, três... Oito, drinks, ela estava levemente bêbada, mas não o suficiente para ficar inconsciente, ou sem nenhuma reação, ela estava no _al dente_.

Durante as duas horas, treze minutos e sete segundos exatos, ela me contou tudo sobre sua vida, seu nome completo _Isabella Marie Swan_, definitivamente o nome de uma rainha da noite, de um demônio ou anjo de um vampiro como eu. Ela tinha 25 anos, apenas um ano mais nova do que eu quando fui transformado – já que se fosse para contar normalmente eu passaria dos trezentos facilmente -, era formada em literatura inglesa, e atualmente trabalhava como editora, mas tinha o projeto de escrever seu próprio livro, o que na verdade já estava pronto, um romance _sobrenatural_, entre uma criatura da noite - um vampiro -, e uma humana.

Mais sugestivo _impossível_.

Ela estava tão entregue aos meus encantos, que nem se incomodava mais com uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura, e num ímpeto de luxúria e desejo, não só meu, mas dela também, a trouxe mais próximo de mim, para enfim saborear aqueles lábios doces e sedutores em um beijo.

Seus lábios quentes nos meus frios fizeram o meu instinto vampírico aguçar, o seu sangue era tentação demais para eu me controlasse, mas precisa me controlar pelo menos por mais algumas horas.

Nossas línguas se acariciavam, lutavam, dançavam em um ritmo alucinadamente encantador, era como um tango raro projetado somente para que nós dois o executássemos, era envolvente, sedutor, luxuriante.

Seus dedos se enterravam em meus cabelos bronzes, os puxando delicadamente, apertando a minha nuca numa carícia incompreendida, nauseante. As minhas mãos corriam de sua nuca quente até o seu quadril, por vezes eu apertava delicamente – pelo menos para mim -, sua cintura fina. Eu necessitava vê-la nua. O desejo pelo seu corpo era tamanho, que eu não conseguia mais prolongar aqueles beijos, me afastei dela que estava histericamente arfante, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado _Bella_? – suguei o lóbulo da sua orelha, para dar mais prazer à situação, ela tremeu, e soltou um gemido silencioso.

- Aham. – murmurou sensualmente como um gemido. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que todos os meus instintos sexuais já aflorados se multiplicassem. Foi necessária uma cautela além da minha para não sair dali com ela em meu colo na minha velocidade vampiresca.

Rapidamente ela tirou seu celular de uma minúscula bolsa que nem percebi que ela carregava, e digitou uma mensagem para alguém, com toda certeza avisando que estava indo embora acompanhada. Esse é o lado bom de conhecer mulheres, fortes, independentes e feministas, elas não ligam com quem elas vão embora, basta crer que estão no comando.

Doce engano Bella. _Doce engano_.

Ofereci-me para pagar o que ela consumiu, como uma gentileza, ela mesmo sobre protestos aceitou, afinal eu sou um legitimo _gentleman_inglês. Em segundos estávamos dentro do meu Volvo prata, ela ocupado o lugar do passageiro e eu o do motorista.

Seu vestido era tão curto, que quando ela sentou, ele mal cobria quatro dedos abaixo a sua virilha. _Gostosa_. Por mais que eu odeie usar essa palavra não tinha outra para classificá-la, porque ela era _quente_, perpetuosamente quente e _deliciosa_.

Creio que ela notou meus olhos em suas coxas, pois pegou a minha mão esquerda e a levou até a ali. Quando meus dedos frios tocaram aquela pele branca, uma corrente elétrica, muito parecida com uma descarga elétrica de cinco mil volts, perpassou por todo o meu corpo, e creio que pelo dela também, já que essa se arrepiou – arrepio esse longe de ser de frio.

Acelerei mais o carro, que já estava em uma velocidade absurdamente alta – mais de 200 km por hora. Queria chegar o mais rápido na minha casa, mas parecia que toda a cidade de Dublin na Irlanda, resolveu sair de casa de carro, o trânsito estava insuportavelmente lotado, tentava costurar por entre os carros, mas por mais que isso ajudasse não era o suficiente.

_Por que mesmo eu tinha uma casa tão longe da cidade?_ Ah... Sim... Não gosto de vizinhos.

Tentei me acalmar, pensando eu seu sangue que corria por aquelas veias, o aroma que proporcionava as reações mais instintivas em meu organismo vampírico. O som de sua respiração era como a mais suave melodia, era possível transformá-la em uma cantiga de ninar facilmente.

Comecei a visualizar o bosque que ficava a minha casa, já não era sem tempo, e notei ela segurar a respiração, será que agora que ela notou que corre perigo? Ou seria de deslumbre pela minha residência, que modéstia a parte era atraente.

Ficava na beira de um lago, extremamente frio – não que eu me importe com temperatura -, cercado de altas colinas em tons de amarelo e marrom. Próximo a casa inúmeras árvores antigas e queimadas pelo outono, não parecia um local sombrio, ou que vivesse uma criatura da noite, como eu, era somente como outras humanas me descreveram antes, _encantador_.

O aspecto colonial da casa dava toda a magnitude ali, segundo as lendas, ali era a casa aonde o rei Henrique VIII da Inglaterra ia para encontrar com uma de suas amantes, se era verdade ou não eu não saberia dizer, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza o lugar era um afrodisíaco sexual, e Bella combinava perfeitamente com aquele local.

Parei meu Volvo em frente à construção de pedra que datava inicio do século XVI, a porta de mogno entalhada com o brasão da minha família, fora presente de um nobre. Bella encarava a suntuosa residência com um misto de surpresa e admiração.

- Gosta do que vê? – questionei em seu ouvido.

- Muito... Ela me é _vagamente_ familiar.

- Isso é bom. – eu disse suavemente. Muito bom na verdade, pois esse seria o último lugar que ela veria viva, pois hoje ela não sairia respirando de dentro da minha casa.

Desci do carro, e andei num passo acelerado humano – e estritamente lento para um vampiro – até o seu lado no carro, e usando todo o meu ar sedutor abri a porta para ela. Creio que ela não estava acostumada com essas gentilezas, pois me encarou de uma maneira tão encantadoramente surpresa que até me deixou comovido, por aqueles breves segundos.

Peguei sua delicada mão branca, e novamente aquela sensação esquisita de corrente elétrica passou por entre nossos corpos. Abri a porta de casa, com cuidado, e novamente assumindo a minha postura de _sir_, permiti que ela entrasse na casa, primeiro. Ouvi sua respiração acelerar em surpresa, e isso me deixou ainda mais alvoroçado.

Assim que passamos pelo portal, fechei a porta a trancando, e Bella em nada se opôs, continuava fitando o ambiente com intensidade. Aproximei-me dela e a abracei por trás prendendo meus braços em sua cintura.

- Gostaria de beber algo? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Vinho, por favor - ela hesitou. -, se possível _Château Margaux_ ou_Château Petrus_. - Escolha interessante para vinho, dois excepcionalmente raros e franceses, e eu tinha os dois em minha adega.

- Com toda a certeza _mademoseille_. – disse fazendo uma reverencia, e seguindo rumo à adega, deixando-a deslumbrada pela a minha casa.

Assim que fiquei distante o suficiente dela, não me importei mais em seguir os passos humanos, e comecei a caminhar com a minha velocidade de vampiro. Assim que alcancei a adega subterrânea, procurei sentir os aromas dos _Châteaus_, e como são únicos, fora extremamente fácil achá-los.

E posicionadas uma ao lado da outra estavam às garrafas de Château Margaux e de Château Petrus, ambos de safras raríssimas o primeiro do ano de 2000 e o segundo de 1955, optei pelo mais raro o _Petrus_, pois eu sabia que ele iria deixá-la ainda mais encantada.

Caminhando na minha velocidade habitual – ou seja, a vampírica -, passei pela cozinha para abrir a garrafa, e saboreá-lo minimamente para saber se ele estava realmente bom, após confirmar que o sabor continuava imaculadamente único, peguei duas taças para vinho tinto de cristal russo, e segui para sala. Encontrei-a sentada sedutoramente em uma chaise de estilo vitoriano da cor dourada que tinha em minha sala.

_Perfeitamente_ tentadora. _Deliciosamente_ tentadora. _Perigosamente_tentadora.

Ela me fitava com aqueles orbes chocolates, de uma maneira atraente. E novamente tive que me disciplinar para controlar os meus instintos. Servi as duas taças com o _Petrus_, e brindamos. Não usamos palavras para isso, somente atitudes.

Ela sentiu o sabor da uva _merlot_, e apreciou cada um dos sabores que o buquê oferece o toque trufado, macio, suave que somente um Château Petrus raríssimo pode oferecer, deixou seus lábios com um leve tom de ameixa, um convite irresistível para um beijo.

Sem pedir qualquer autorização, beijei seus lábios, veemente e além de sentir seu gosto adorável, o sabor do vinho o deixava ainda mais_afrodisíaco_. Minha língua serpenteava por sua boca, em uma carícia singela e profunda, como se a cada movimento dependesse sua vida, sua _existência_.

Suas mãos que apertavam minha nuca, logo foram para os meus ombros onde ela em segundos retirou o meu casaco de couro preto, para depois começar a desabotoar delicamente os botões de minha camisa azul.

Seus dedos roçavam sem intenção nenhuma em meu peito, fazendo queimar onde eles tocavam. Quando finalmente ela terminou o serviço, e deslizou a camisa sobre meus ombros, ela a jogou em algum canto da sala, que fez um sonoro baque surdo.

Sem quebrar o nosso beijo, ela acariciou meu peitoral com suas mãos quentes, me fazendo delirar com seus toques. Novamente me questionei sobre a sua natureza, de duas uma: ou essa mulher era um demônio terrivelmente perverso ou ela era um anjo encantadoramente bom.

Nossos beijos estavam tão intensos, que mesmo sendo contra a minha natureza, eu não acariciava nenhuma parte sexual do seu corpo, minhas mãos continuavam firmemente uma em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas. Creio que Bella tomada pela impaciência, retirou a minha mão direita de sua cintura e a levou ao seu seio esquerdo.

E que seio era aquele, mesmo sobre o tecido do vestido, eu podia notar a sua maciez, sua suavidade, sua doçura. Eles, assim, como eu havia previsto, cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, o que me fez imaginar que caberiam em sua totalidade em minha boca.

Não conseguindo mais sustentar o meu esmero, direcionei meus lábios ao seu pescoço, que era apetitosamente enlouquecedor; o beijei, o suguei, o lambi com toda a delicadeza que conseguia, e não resistindo mais, deslizei meus caninos suavemente em sua jugular. Senti o veneno se acumulando em minhas presas, o seu pulsante sangue era escandalosamente atrativo para mim.

Por mais que eu tenha toda a minha eternidade, eu não conseguia mais me privar de ver seu corpo nu, e com minha experiência, logo localizei o zíper de seu vestido. O deslizei delicadamente, a cada milímetro revelando aquela pele encantadoramente branca.

Chegou ao ponto que não sabia o que eu desejava mais, se era o seu apetitoso sangue ou seu exuberante corpo, e quando finalmente afastei todo aquele tecido vermelho de seu corpo, pude analisá-la em sua completitude.

A pele alva de sua barriga, os seios firmes e redondos, com os mamilos suavemente róseos e totalmente intumescidos, suas coxas torneadas e tão brancas como sua barriga, sua minúscula lingerie negra, contrastando tentadoramente com o seu corpo.

Meus lábios atraídos por aquela perfeição começou a venerar da sua maneira aquele magnânimo corpo. A cada roçar dos meus lábios em sua pele, Bella se contorcia, de prazer, soltando aqueles gemidos silenciosos, que aumentavam avassaladoramente o meu desejo.

Quando meus lábios tocaram os seus seios, fora como provar o manjar dos deuses, pois ali com toda a certeza era um deles. O sabor que tinha ali era estranhamente mais concentrado, o sabor de frésia, lavanda e algo cítrico me extasiavam. E quando finalmente circulei com a minha língua seu delicioso mamilo me senti no inferno da luxúria, queimando em brasas incandescentes e assustadoras.

- Oh... _Edward_...

Quando seus lábios gemeram o meu nome, eu perdi a minha razão, e impetuosamente invadi seus lábios com a minha língua. Automaticamente ela respondeu os afagos que ela fazia na sua. Notei que ela estava ficando arfante, provavelmente sem ar, dessa maneira comecei a trilhar o caminho de beijos por toda a extensão de seu corpo puramente perfeito.

Infelizmente encontrei uma barreira para continuar cultuando aquele corpo, sua calcinha, e movido pela luxúria posicionei meus dentes na minúscula linha de elastano, dilacerei a peça, que revelou sua suntuosa feminilidade. Se o seu corpo era a visão do paraíso, ali era o caminho para a perdição, tão delicada, tão imaculada, tão perfeita, tão _formosa_.

Não havia pêlos púbicos ali, tornando ainda mais apelativa. Depositei um cálido beijo no local, o que a fez se contorcer minimamente de prazer, e involuntariamente revelando toda a sua extensão.

Seu clitóris serenamente inchado de prazer mostrava a mim o quanto ela me desejava. Sua pulsação ali era evidente, se tornando facilmente perceptível o tão quão sua lubrificação natural era absurdamente grande.

Acariciei suavemente com meus dedos frios sua intimidade, e Bella ao senti-los gemeu. Um gemido totalmente de entrega, de prazer, de desejo, de querer _mais_. Notei seus olhos fechados, de quem aprecia o prazer, e tomado pelo monstro da luxúria, a penetrei com o meu dedo indicador - ao sentir a extensão do meu dedo frio e longo, ela soltou seu primeiro gemido audível, que fora surpreendentemente lascivo.

Movido pela excitação do momento aproximei meus lábios de seu sexo, e ainda com meu dedo dentro dela a invadi com a minha língua. O toque gelado de minha língua em sua intimidade a fez arquear todo o seu corpo, mas não se afastou de mim. Circulei delicadamente todo o seu clitóris ora o sugando, ora prendendo-o entre meus dentes.

Minha língua explorava toda a sua intimidade freneticamente, sem nenhum pudor, sem nenhuma resistência. O calor que irradiava ali, era tamanho que apesar de minha língua fria, conseguiu com que ela ficasse _quente_. Movimentei sincronizadamente meu dedo – que se encontrava dentro dela -, juntamente com a minha língua, a cada pequeno movimento do meu dedo ou de minha língua ela arfava e gemia palavras incoerentes. E essas lamúrias me deixavam ainda mais excitado.

Retirei de dentro da sua intimidade – arrancando protestos de Bella -, notei que ele se encontrava levemente umedecido. Sorri com aquilo, em mais alguns minutos ela estará totalmente entregue.

Aprofundei meu rosto entre suas pernas, e explorei de cima a baixo, da esquerda para direita, toda a extensão de seu sexo. Decidi por explorar a região mais prazerosa para as mulheres – sejam elas humanas, ou seja, elas vampiras -, o _períneo_³ a acariciei suavemente com a minha língua, fazendo Bella gritar, gritar o meu nome.

- _Oh... Eeee... owww... Edw... ahhh...__Edwa... ardd..._

Era simplesmente arrebatador vê-la perdendo toda a capacidade de falar somente por conta dos meus lábios e da minha língua no local certo, será que nenhum outro humano dera esse prazer a ela? A resposta era clara. _Óbvio_que não!

Depois de judiar de Bella trabalhando em seu períneo, voltei a trabalhar em seu clitóris, que estava ainda mais inchado, consumido pelo prazer. Dessa forma decidi por penetrá-la com dois dedos, o indicador e o médio -, e quando os meus dedos a invadiram, mesmo ela estando naturalmente lubrificada, a passagem fora difícil, ela era extremamente _apertada_, o que me fez ampliar ainda mais a minha presunção.

Seus gemidos incansáveis me levavam em questão de segundos a insanidade. Minha língua se movia em seu ritmo normal, pelo menos para mim, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais nebulosamente excitada. E quando a minha língua que estava brincando com seu clitóris, e meus lábios o sugavam, comecei a notar suas reações.

Um fio de suor brotava em meio aos seus cabelos e no vão de seus seios, todos os seus músculos – principalmente os de sua intimidade – se contraíram, sua pulsação e seus batimentos cardíacos ficaram excepcionalmente acelerados, seu corpo tremeu minimamente, então o seu ápice finalmente chegou a fazendo gemer escandalosamente de prazer, eu continuei a estimular sua feminilidade com meus dedos e minha língua.

E quase como prêmio pelo seu orgasmo, veio o néctar mais esplendoroso já experimentado por mim. O seu gozo, era uma mistura de sabores, era adocicado, mas ao mesmo tempo cítrico, era um misto entre o sabor de sua pele, com o sabor de seu sangue, envolto pela emoção do prazer. Era único. Era arrebatador. Era deliciosamente luxuriante.

Ter seu gosto em meus lábios, fora o estímulo que me faltava, como ela ainda estava submersa em seu orgasmo, tentando se recuperar do prazer. Tirei a calça e a boxer que vestia na velocidade mais inumana que eu podia, sem se quer me importar que ela visse a minha velocidade, e quando finalmente me encontrava nu, seus olhos cor de chocolate encarou todo o meu corpo.

Eles analisavam milimetricamente todo o meu corpo, o meu peitoral e abdômen de pedra, as minhas pernas e coxas estupidamente glaciais, até reter o seu olhar em meu membro enrijecido. A brancura ali era igual ao restante do meu corpo, mas seus olhos não admiravam isso, eles admiravam seu _comprimento_ e sua _largura_. Eu sabia que era bem dotado (vinte e três centímetros de cumprimento e nove, vírgula cinco de diâmetro), seu olhar para ele, era de surpresa, desejo, _satisfação_.

Ela me queria dentro dela, preferencialmente _agora_.

E sem me importar com mais nada, a não ser dar-lhe prazer, me posicionei entre suas pernas e a penetrei com toda a calidez que conseguia. Meu membro encontrava dificuldade para penetrá-la, comprovando a minha teoria anterior que ela era apertadíssima, e quando finalmente estava _todo_ dentro dela, esperei para que ela se acostumasse com todo o volume. Fitei seu rosto que ardia em luxúria, mas ingratamente seus olhos estavam fechados, eu precisava encarar seus olhos, durante o nosso _ato_.

- Bella, - sussurrei seu nome, e imediatamente ela abriu os olhos encarando os meus; possivelmente ainda verdes. - quero que você mantenha seu olhar no meu durante todo o nosso ato de amor. – ordenei.

- Com um _imenso_ prazer. – ela sussurrou sensualmente, rebolando lentamente sob mim.

Meus instintos sexuais não resistiram aquele movimento, e em milésimos de segundos eu a imitava. Ainda rebolando comecei a investir contra ela, em movimentos lentos e ritmados de vai e vem. Em questão de segundos passei a investir com movimentos rápidos para um humano. Sem desviar os olhos dos meus Bella, clamava por mais.

Nossos corpos se chocando, eram estupidamente mágicos, nossos corpos se encaixavam com exatidão, como se fossem peças de um complicadíssimo quebra-cabeça. Eles se completavam com perfeição.

- Mais... Mais fundo... Mais rápido... Edwaaaarrrd... – ela suplicou. E sem poder reagir de outra maneira, comecei a estocar nela com a minha velocidade vampírica, não me importando mais em ser discreto com relação a isso.

As minhas investidas em Bella eram profundas e impossivelmente rápidas, sua respiração já descompassada ficava ainda mais instável, e a minha mesmo não sendo necessária estava arfante. Seus gemidos eram gritos de aprovação, perfurando meus ouvidos e me fazendo estocá-la mais e mais.

Senti finalmente seus músculos se contraírem, me apertando ainda mais nela, sua pulsação e seus batimentos cardíacos palpitarem ainda mais rápidos, o tremor em sua barriga se alastrou pelo meu corpo, fazendo o meu corpo morto reagir _quase_ como um humano. Meus músculos também se contraíram, os meus movimentos se tornaram assustadoramente rápidos até para mim, e a vibração da entrega que antes só passava pelo corpo de Bella, passou pelo meu também, e com mais alguns movimentos alcançamos o nosso ápice. Ela liberando o seu líquido deliciosamente quente e perfeito, e eu o meu líquido absurdamente frio e estéril.

Então ela caiu molemente sobre a chaise dourada, com a respiração acelerada e entrecortada, e _misteriosamente_ a minha se encontrava da mesma maneira. Por mais que eu quisesse sai de dentro dela, uma força entranha não me permitia; o que me fazia continuar ligado a ela. Seus olhos castanhos desfocados, enevoados de luxúria me fitavam admiravelmente. Sua respiração por fim começou a voltar ao normal, e em todo esse tempo, não dizemos nenhuma palavra ou fizemos qualquer movimento.

- Edward... – por fim ela me chamou acariciando o meu rosto com suas mãos quentes. – Você... Hum... er... Por acaso – hesitara. – é... Por acaso, você é um _vampiro_?

Aquilo me resetou. Como ela adivinhou a minha natureza? Como ela soube que eu era uma criatura da noite? Uma criatura sem alma, sem pudores. A curiosidade se alastrou por todo o meu corpo.

- Você está com medo? – questionei, afinal não adiantava mais negar eu a _mataria_ mesmo.

- Não. – respondeu conclusivamente. Dei um sorriso torto a ela, e ainda dentro dela, a levantei nos meus braços, e fui com a minha velocidade vampiresca ao meu quarto, possuí-la incansavelmente em minha cama, em meio aos meus lençóis de seda negra, fazendo sua pele branca contratar espetacularmente.

Quando a depositei em minha cama, não tive tempo de esperar absolutamente nada, pois ela me puxou pela nuca em um beijo avassalador, e inconscientemente rebolar sobre o meu membro. Novamente estava estocando nela, dessa vez não tinha mais pudores com a minha velocidade, usava toda a potência que a natureza vampírica que permitia.

Com a intenção de aumentar ainda mais a fricção Bella colocou uma de suas torneadas pernas em meu ombro e com a outra me abraçou pela cintura, tornando o nosso contato ainda mais próximo.

Cada movimento sincronizado, a cada lamúria de prazer, a cada olhar de luxúria, a cada suave toque, e a cada magnífico beijo, uma certeza se propagava pelo meu corpo, uma certeza incoerente.

Inverti nossas posições a fazendo ficar sobre mim, e ela não me decepcionou. Seus movimentos simulavam uma cavalgada escandalosamente sensual, minhas mãos em sua cintura a auxiliava em seus movimentos, mas era ela quem ditava o ritmo enlouquecedor, por vezes _pulando_ em cima de mim, por vezes limitando a rebolar.

Sexy. Ela era assustadoramente, tentadoramente, deliciosamente _sexy_.

E pela terceira vez só naquele dia, senti o seu orgasmo chegando. O perfume de seu suor me encantava, a aceleração de seus batimentos cardíacos e de sua pulsação era como a mais doce sinfonia para os meus ouvidos, os seus tremores conjuntos com os meus acompanhados da contração dos músculos, faziam o ápice ser ainda mais espetacular.

Repetimos com cumplicidade nosso ato _único_mais três vezes aquela noite. Nesse momento ela ressonava nua tranquilamente sobre a minha cama, me deixando excitado com a simples maneira que seus cílios longos encostam-se a suas bochechas, como seus cabelos abertos em um leque ficam dispostos sobre a seda negra, como suas bochechas levemente coradas ficam encantadoras, como seus lábios entreabertos são um convite quase inescrupuloso para um beijo, como o movimento de seus pulmões me encantava.

Não compreendia o que essa indistinta humana conseguiu fazer comigo o que nenhuma mortal ou imortal conseguiu fazer em trezentos anos. Ela conseguiu que eu chegasse ao ápice junto com ela em todas as vezes que nos entregamos aos prazeres da luxúria.

Seu corpo me enfeitiçava, e seu sangue era ainda o manjar dos deuses que eu _necessitava_ experimentar, e eu faria, custe o que custar. Foi então com o sol invadindo a escuridão do meu quarto que a improvável idéia apareceu.

Eu a queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu necessitava de seu corpo, eu precisava experimentar o seu sangue. Eu a _teria_para todo o sempre, para toda a _eternidade_.

Eu não consigo mais resistir.

Eu não podia ter sido atingido.

Eu não consigo escapar desse amor.

_Direto em meu coração._

Eu estava estupidamente, irrevogavelmente, incondicionalmente apaixonado por aquela deusa da luxúria. Aquele meu demônio e anjo pessoal. Por Isabella Marie Swan. Futuramente _Bella Cullen_.

Não resistindo mais nenhum segundo, comecei a distribuir delicados beijos, por seu rosto, por sua clavícula, e principalmente por seu pescoço. Ouvi seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem uma oitava, e finalmente aqueles orbes chocolates fitaram os meus vermelhos. Ela sorriu abertamente quando viu o meu rosto, e instintivamente eu retribuí da mesma maneira.

Eu precisava dizer que eu queria o seu sangue agora, e seu corpo por toda a eternidade, mas toda a coragem se esvaiu do meu ser ao vê-la e praticamente lendo meus pensamentos, ela deixou seu pescoço à mostra, evidenciando a sua jugular latente daquele sangue _delicioso_. Encarei-a com confusão, e tomada pela paciência, ela me explicou o que queria.

- Edward... Eu sei que você deseja o meu sangue mais que tudo, e também sei que você deseja o meu corpo incontestavelmente, então você está livre para aproveitá-lo das duas formas. – ela fez uma pausa, para tomar ar. – Me faça sua _eternamente_.

O torpor, a confusão, a incredulidade, a surpresa tomou todo o meu corpo me deixando indefeso sob seu olhar. Ela nada disse, e eu continuei fitando-a em meu estado de incoerência, quando finalmente a consciência voltou ao normal, consegui falar.

- Como você sabe que eu desejo exatamente isso, Bella? – ela sorriu, e voltou o seu olhar a mim.

- Porque eu já vivenciei tudo isso em meus sonhos, e foram esses sonhos que deram origem ao livro que te disse mais cedo, é por isso que tudo na sua casa é estranhamente familiar, é por isso que desde o primeiro segundo que eu vi seu rosto eu me apaixonei. Você é o meu sonho, o anjo da noite que veio me acompanhar pelo resto da minha_existência_.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntei ainda comovido com a resposta que ela me dera.

- Absolutamente. – ela confirmou, expondo novamente seu pescoço alvo com sua jugular pulsante.

Aproximei meus lábios, e senti o perfume estarrecedor de seu sangue. Notei que ele estava mais concentrado, mais _gritante_ para mim. Depositei um beijo molhado no local bem em cima da jugular, onde em alguns instantes eu iria enterrar as minhas presas. Notei ela tremer de apreensão, e afastei meus lábios dali, para encarar seu rosto.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados, respirando tranquilamente, esperando pacientemente o _beijo do vampiro_, provavelmente aquele tremor fora de expectativa. Novamente apreciei o aroma concentrado de seu sangue no pescoço, e depositei um novo beijo molhado ali, alisei serenamente com minhas presas o local, e senti o veneno se acumulando em minha boca. Então com o instinto vampírico comandando enterrei as minhas presas em sua jugular.

Bella não se mexeu, não protestou, não tentou me afastar, a única reação em seu corpo fora a aceleração de seus batimentos cardíacos e pulsação.

Por sua vez, o sabor do seu sangue era inexplicável, incomparável,_único_, o frenesi que presenciei ao tê-lo em meus lábios, em minha boca era imensurável. Aquele sangue era o mais saboroso, mais agradável que bebi em toda a minha existência vampírica, era como uma droga feita especialmente para mim, e nela continha todos os meus mais sub-escuros desejos, enlaçados um por um com os sete pecados capitais:

_Ira. Gula. Preguiça. Avareza. Inveja. Vaidade. Luxúria._

Cada um concentrado de uma maneira única no buquê de sabores que era o sangue de Bella. Era como um alucinógeno fortíssimo que me fazia ter a mais prazerosa desconexão entre meu corpo e minha mente, a mistura de sabores se concentrando eu minha boca, tomando meu organismo era incessante.

Todo o meu corpo reagia, em querer mais e mais aquele néctar. Ouvi seus batimentos cardíacos ao longe, começarem a falhar, eu precisava parar de sorver seu sangue, eu precisava deixar o veneno queimá-la até ela finalmente seja como eu, da mesma temperatura que a minha, com a mesma não necessidade de respirar, com a mesma disposição para me amar incansavelmente por dias, noites, semanas, meses... por necessitar de sangue humano em seus lábios, ter seus olhos vermelhos sempre ao meu lado.

Interrompendo o ápice do prazer de ter seu sangue em meus lábios, me afastai dela. Ela já se encontrava inconsciente, porém seus batimentos cardíacos eram frenéticos reagindo ao meu veneno, a queimando em labaredas de fogo, gerando dor a ela. Mas tudo no final seria recompensado, eu a teria para toda a minha existência ao meu lado, podendo possuir seu corpo sem nenhum pudor, sem nenhuma pressa, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Ela não gritou de dor, enquanto a transformação ocorria, e algo me dizia que isso devia a sua ciência do que aconteceria com ela. Mas outras tantas perguntas dominavam a minha mente e principalmente a que teria sido o seu sonho - que baseou o seu livro - um presságio para o que aconteceria quando ela me conhecesse? Sinceramente espero que sim.

Um dia... Uma noite...

Outro dia... Mais uma noite...

E novamente mais um dia... E finalmente a última noite...

Ouvi se coração acelerar para a última batida, e quando esse fez seu último_TUDUM_, eu sabia que ela estava despertando para a eternidade. Aproximei cautelosamente dela, pois vampiros recém nascidos eram inconstantes, sanguinários, violentos... Não que ela fosse me machucar, mas se suas presas entrassem em contato com a minha pele uma irritação horrível ocasionada pelo veneno se alastraria ali.

Foi então que ela abriu seus olhos, vermelhos carmim, a cor do sangue, a cor da paixão, aquilo fez o meu desejo, mais primitivo, o pelo seu corpo se aflorar pelo o meu. Ela se levantou da cama, abusando de sua nova velocidade, fazendo o lençol de seda negra deslizar sobre sua pele nua, muito mais alva do que antes.

Senti meus olhos enegrecerem de desejo, ao ver a perfeição humana somada com a perfeição inumada da sua nova raça, não importava a sua forma eu sempre a _desejaria_. Creio que ela notou o meu desejo, pois em um milésimo de segundo ela estava com as suas duas pernas envoltas de minha cintura me beijando com desejo e urgência.

Não me importei que no momento ela estivesse mais forte do que eu, não me importei com mais nada, a não ser beijar aqueles lábios duros, que agora tinham a mesma temperatura que a minha.

Ela me apertava em um abraço, provavelmente para me trazer mais próximo a ela, e por mais que estivesse me machucando não me importei, atendi o seu desejo fazendo a minha língua acariciar a sua com uma ferocidade, uma urgência, uma lasciva que somente os imortais conseguem.

Impetuosamente ela rasgou a camisa que estava vestindo e a levei para a minha cama novamente, no breve segundo que nós afastamos, ela lacerou a minha calça e minha boxer, sem me importar em ser cavalheiro, eu a penetrei com toda a força e vontade que meu corpo vampírico permite, ela soltou um rosnado feroz de prazer, e cúmplice comigo nos movemos em um ritmo desvairado.

Cada vez mais fundo, mais forte, mais rápido eu investia contra ela, e ela retribuía, enterrando suas unhas em minhas costas, rebolando sob mim, ou se movimentando junto comigo. Éramos o encaixe perfeito um do outro, era exuberante a maneira como reagíamos unidos, parecia que o universo nos ligava misticamente, e todo o tempo que vivemos separados fora somente o preparo para o dia que compartilharíamos toda a eternidade.

Ficamos na nossa dança sensual por muito tempo, trocávamos as posições, às vezes eu por cima, às vezes ela por cima, às vezes ela de costas para mim, às vezes lado a lado, tenho a absoluta certeza que usamos todas as posições existentes no mundo, e se duvidar ainda criamos mais algumas.

Foram uma, duas, três... _Trinta e três_ * vezes que chegamos ao ápice em apenas dois dias, e sinceramente estávamos longe de estar saciados ou cansados, mas nós precisávamos nós alimentar e eu queria ter essa experiência – que provavelmente será a mais sensual de minha vida -, que era a de ver Bella saciando o seu desejo por sangue, enterrando suas presas em uma jugular pulsante de sangue.

E apesar de seus protestos ela concordou em irmos _caçar_, mas desde que optássemos por um casal, ela ficaria com o homem, naturalmente, e eu com sua companheira. Não fora difícil achar nossas primeiras vítimas, eram um casal de jovens – aparentemente uns vinte e poucos anos -, que estavam namorando em um bosque próximo a minha casa.

Nossas belezas sobre-humanas ajudavam a motivar as vítimas a nos acompanhar, Bella era tão sádica quanto eu gostava de saber os nomes e as idades de nossas vítimas. Mike Newton e Jessica Stanley, vinte e um e dezenove anos, respectivamente.

Jovens, não nego, mas não tão inocentes para aceitar tão facilmente a proposta de um falso swing. Fora extremamente prazeroso vê-los admirarem nossos corpos nus.

O rapaz analisava Bella milimetricamente, mal sabe ele que ela é muito mais perfeita do que seus fracos olhos humanos permitem ver, ela rapidamente estava sobre ele alisando o seu pescoço.

Fiz o mesmo com a moça, alisei o seu pescoço, e em uma última troca de olhar cúmplices enterramos nossas presas naquelas jugulares tomadas de sangue fresco. Rapidamente sequei todo o sangue de Jessica, jogando a sua carcaça em um canto, e voltei o meu olhar para Bella que sugava calmamente o sangue de sua vítima, em movimentos sensuais que despertavam o monstro do _sexo_ dentro de mim.

Depois de estar _dentro_ dela aquela sem dúvidas era a imagem mais avassaladoramente sexy, o sangue de sua inerte vítima escorria pelo seu queixo, descendo pelo seu pescoço, pelos seus seios... E não resistindo mais do prazer de possuí-la fui para cima dela, fazendo-a deitar sobre a poça de sangue de sua vítima, e invadido ela com toda a luxúria que aquele ato me proporcionou.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: praticar vampirismo** com Bella era_excepcional_, ver seu corpo tingido de carmim, e depois limpa-lo lentamente com meus lábios e minha língua, ou quando ela fazia isso para mim era uma experiência incontestavelmente única, na qual eu poderia viver o restante da minha eternidade vivenciando, ou seja, cultuando o corpo de Bella em meio a piscinas de sangue.

.

*****FIM*****

.

Índice:

¹ Amassa vampiro: bebida composta por vodka, triple sec ou cointreau, gin, tequila e suco de morango.

² Bella cara mia: Bella minha querida, em italiano.

³ Períneo: região entre a vagina e o ânus, extremamente prazerosa para as mulheres.

* Trinta e três vezes: gente eles são vampiros, e na própria obra da Tia Steph tem uma passagem em Amanhecer que a Bella, diz que amou Edward durante toda a noite incansavelmente, e que poderia amá-lo mais todo o dia inteirinho que não se cansaria. Caso vocês não estejam satisfeitos com essa explicação, tem a também de que Rosalie e Emmett precisaram de dez anos para se policiar e controlarem seu desejo, essa parte também é de Amanhecer.

** Vampirismo: satisfação erótica quando na presença de certa quantidade de sangue, ou, em algumas vezes, obtida através de mordeduras na região lateral do pescoço

.

_**N/A:**E aí amores o que acharam dessa minha loucura? *huahuahau*_

_Eu sei... SOMBRIA demais, mas juro eu ADOREIIIIIIIII escrevê-la! *hihihihi*_

_Vou contar rapidamente a história da onde ela surgiu: estava eu escrevendo **INEXPLICAVELMENTE AMOR**, quando em uma das minhas paradas normais onde eu vou ler notícias do mundo, ou ver se alguém se lembrou de mim em algum dos meus meios de comunicação, quando vejo um ícone que atraiu a minha atenção, era o da minha banda preferida (pelo menos quando eu era adolescente)**BACKSTREET BOYS**, acessei o site e lá tinha um vídeo, era o making of do clipe da nova música deles **STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HEART**(por isso o título da fic), e nesse clipe eles aproveitando a onda**TWILIGHT** do momento, estão sendo perseguidos por uma vampira sanguinária, e no final ela os pega e transforma em vampiros da mesma forma, com os olhos vermelhos e presas! Aí a mente pecaminosa aqui fervilhou, e coloquei a música para tocar, prestando a atenção pela primeira vez na letra... Aí eis que surgiu a idéia de montar uma fic, com o Edward vampiro mesmo (adorei escrever ele sendo vampiro com mais de trezentos anos, ele pode cultuar o corpo da Bella sem parecer gay), e a Bella uma humana destemida e impetuosa (cansei de Bella boazinha), lógico que eu mudei muitas coisas... Optei por o Ed não ler mentes (porque sinceramente me consumiria um tempo árduo, e eu o queria mal... bad boy antigo mesmo), não ser vegetariano (como ele mesmo diz no filme é como um humano vivendo de tofu... eca... sou alérgica a soja), e principalmente um vampiro que tem aguçado o seu desejo sexual (nada de virgenzinho puro), óbvio que essas idéias em minha mente doentia (sim eu tenho consciência de que eu tenho problemas) a idéia brotou facilmente, e usando alguns conceitos que eu aprendi quando trabalhei vendendo vinhos (sim amores eu tenho curso em degustação de vinho), por isso consegui facilmente classificar um vinho raro para eles beberem bem como usar os sabores as sensações que existem no simples aroma do vinho quando o Edward explica sobre o sangue da Bella. A lemon, digo para vocês foi à primeira de muitas minhas que eu gostei do começo ao fim, e me motivou firmemente em escrevê-la dessa forma. E outra coisa Bella sádica por sangue, por coisas vampirescas é excitante! *hihihihi*_

_Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem dessa loucura e quem teve a paciência para ler tudo o que eu escrevi, e quiser escutar a música que a fic foi baseada e ler a letra aqui estão:_

_**MÚSICA:** www . youtube watch?v=J7oU5EfihcE_

_**LETRA:** vagalume . uol . com . br / backstreet-boys / straight-through-my-heart . html_

_**TRADUÇÃO:** vagalume . uol . com . br / backstreet-boys /straight-through-my-heart-traducao . html_

_**Obs: o clipe propriamente só irá ser lançado em setembro!**_

_._

_Depois de toda esse meu blá blá blá... O que acham de me deixar um super comentário ou uma review dizendo o que acharam da fic?! Pode me xingar e parabenizar, pode fazer o que vocês quiserem, mas não deixem de comentar ok!?_

_Imensos beijos... E obrigada por ler!_

_Carol._


End file.
